


Drunk in Love

by Neeneeg25



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF, Kit Harington - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunk Texting, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeneeg25/pseuds/Neeneeg25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm Drunk in Love with you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My deepest rage came to me today. It seems to happen to me so quickly. It pumped threw my veins and then tried to get to my heart; my realization of reality was slipping. The monster was trying to pull me into the fact. But then your electric eyes just seemed to calm that monster. How you did it I do not know but all I can see is your face.

Whenever life gets that much difficult, I can run into this room that you are in. I may be out of breath, but I know I have to get to you quickly. Your right there in front of me; your stance is alluring threw my drunken eyes, your dark eyes giving me a once over, your strong face that seems to give out every emotion I feel. I would be lying to you if I said I didn’t want to feel you inside of me at this moment.

I want you to take all my pain away. I hear your voice whispering my name as you hold me into your strong arms. I don’t know why whenever my rage or anger consumes me; I get this way about you and I need you. Maybe you are my real-time stress reliever I try to deny and I just don’t know it yet.

I’m sorry if these feelings are too deep but these feelings are real. It kills me knowing I can’t have you because you are so far away.

I should be crying right now, screaming at the top of my lungs. But why is it you? You stop all these thoughts and actions. I’m thinking about this now as my pen hits this paper and your beautiful essence brush threw my mind. My thoughts are just flowing about you; much deeper than the ocean. My drunken state does not help my imaginings of you. Maybe that’s just the person you are; like a super hero in disguise and I want to keep you that way.

You are my savior and I don’t want anyone telling me anything different. Because the only drunken state I want to be in, is in your strong tight arms…


	2. Hazed Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My deepest rage came to me today. It seems to happen to me so quickly. It pumped threw my veins and then tried to get to my heart; my realization of reality was slipping. The monster was trying to pull me into the fact. But then your electric eyes just seemed to calm that monster. How you did it I do not know but all I can see is your face.

Our names are blurred. My eyes are dazed. Your lips are drunk and my hands to your body are high. I don’t remember how I ended up in your arms; I don’t know why I staggered into this bar and sat at my seat. But the only thing I can feel or see are your deep brown eyes and your accent breathing down my neck.

My anger always leads me to unexpected paths. But tonight it landed me in your bed, underneath you and kissing on your neck. I’ve had one shots to many, I can feel it in my chest and deep down in my soul. Your deep moans are driving me up the wall and I can’t seem to focus on anything else. Your drive into me is intense and longing. I can taste my name on your lips as you deeply kiss me.

I wrap my legs tightly around your waist as you push in deeper into me. There was no gentleness in your thrust, there was no love making. Just hazed sex that I’m sure you needed. I needed this. Your strong arms took hold of me and switched positions. I’m on top of you and I let my body take control.

My hips moved on It’s own accord. I had no scenes of what to do or how to feel. Your hands hold my hips as I started to ride my own high. I couldn’t hear my own moans, just my heart thundering in my ears and your hard grunts. It was soothing and poetic. I’m nearing my end; I can feel myself hanging over the cliff. I’m ready to jump; I’m ready to go through that blissful high. It hits me, it hits me hard. My walls crash down on you. It’s desperate for you to come with me. I want to feel what you’ve been saving for me. I feel you come deep inside me. I crash my drunken lips on to yours and you whisper my name into my own lips. It was the last thing I heard before my vision became unfocused and I was met with blackness…

 


	3. Alluring High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever life gets that much difficult, I can run into this room that you are in. I may be out of breath, but I know I have to get to you quickly. Your right there in front of me; your stance is alluring threw my drunken eyes, your dark eyes giving me a once over, your strong face that seems to give out every emotion I feel. I would be lying to you if I said I didn’t want to feel you inside of me at this moment…

_Whenever life gets that much difficult, I can run into this room that you are in. I may be out of breath, but I know I have to get to you quickly. Your right there in front of me; your stance is alluring threw my drunken eyes, your dark eyes giving me a once over, your strong face that seems to give out every emotion I feel. I would be lying to you if I said I didn’t want to feel you inside of me at this moment…_

“Why? Why did you choose me Natalie or even want me?” You looked at me as you sat down on the hotel bed. Your eyes were blackening over from our experimentation. You’ve never done drugs or gotten high before. Neither have I, but there was something about experimenting with you that seemed right.

I was standing in front of you dancing when I stopped to look at you.

“Why you Kit?” I repeated his question. His look was different. He seemed worried. He was calm before but now he looked as if he was unsure of if this was real or not. I walk over to him slowly and straddle his waist. I looked into his eyes, he was fully out of it but I can tell he still had some sense of his self-left.

“Because you’re everything Kit” I said slowly as I ghost over his lips.

“The moment I saw you at that bar I knew I wanted you” You wrap your arms around my waist and I can feel your slow breathing.

“But I almost didn’t talk to you” You said as you moved a strand of my hair from my face.

“I know that’s why I walked up to you first” I said grabbing the hem of your shirt and placing my hand up underneath the fabric. I can feel your stomach rising and falling. You close your eyes to the touch of me.

“I can’t feel my face” you said with a hint of softness to your English accent. I let my lips touch yours and linger there for a sec.

“Can you feel this…” I deeply kissed your lips and let my tongue slide into your warm mouth. I can taste the alcohol, I can taste the buzz we shared, I can taste your fear as you pulled away from me to look at me.

“I just don’t understand why me” It was my turn to move your hair from your face.

“Kit in this room, I’m not scared, I’m not a complete idiot” I said deeply looking at him.

“When I’m with you, I feel alive, I feel wanted, I feel like I can do whatever I choose to do” You didn’t blink as you removed my shirt to expose my bare breast.

“The way you look at me, even when we first met, it brings me into a different world, like the outside world doesn’t exist…” I pull of his shirt and toss it to the floor. I slowly went down on my knees and looked up at your flushed face. Your eyes where heavy and I can tell the poison that we shared were taking control.

“I don’t want anything else in this world, then for you to look at me the way you are looking at me right now…” I unzipped your pants and took out your rock hard member and slowly started to lick the tip of your penis. A moan escaped from your full lips and put back his head. I slowly started to take your full length in my mouth. I looked up at you with blissful eyes and marveled at your deep appearance. I slowly plopped your cock from my mouth and stared to stroke you.

“You looking like this Kit…helps my rage…” I stop stroking you and I stepped away from you to remove my pants and underwear.

“Rage?” you were stroking your cock as you watched my every move.

“Yes Kit, I have a deep rage, and drinking used to tame that” I said rubbing my soaked clit staring at your silken eyes and wild dark curls.

“But as of recent, it’s only made it worse…until I met you…” I walked over to you slowly and I straddled your waist once more. I can feel your hot breath on my face as I aligned your cock to my entrance.

“Your my new high Kit, your my new drug…” I put you deep inside of me and I let out a loud moan and wrap my arms around your neck.

“Fuck…” you said as you closed your eyes and held on to my waist as I grinded on your hard cock.

“I want you Kit, because you’re so beautiful like this…” I said leaving kisses on his full lips and red heated face.

“Don’t you want this?” I said feeling my whole body grow numb and warm as I felt his slow and deep thrust.

“Yes…fuck…I want this…” Your breathing was hard and deep and you start to thrust up into me faster.

“Fuck me…yes Kit…fuck me” I can feel myself tighting around your cock and you kiss me deeply. You abruptly stop fucking me and moved me off of you.

“Bend over…” I did as you told me and went on all fours on the bed and stuck my ass out and was fully exposed to you. You entered me once more and you fully grab my waist and ass and started pounding yourself into my moist snatch.

“Kit…take my pain away! Take everything I have for you!” I was partially yelling as I felt my walls cave in around your cock as my orgasm went through me. The drug that was in my system made everything I felt a hundred times better.

You kept pounding into my sensitive hole and it almost felt as if my numbed body couldn’t take it anymore. You pulled on my hair and started to spank my ass.

“Yea you like that don’t you, you little slut…” Yes, the drunk was fully into your system and this was never your voice when you had sex with me. Even drunk you never called me a slut, and now that I gave your first high, I was pleased with my outcome; I wanted more of this.

“Yes, I’m your slut…fuck me Kit!” You’re much vocal now, calling me a slut and a good hoar, and with this new voice you had, it made me come on your cock once more and all the thrill went through out my body. My head was spinning as you laid me down on my stomach and started pounding into me. The sound of my moist essence slapping up against you was going to send me over the edge again and honestly I don’t think my sensitive body was going to take it.

“Yes, cum for me…take my fucking cock…” Your voice was demonic and rough. Your thrust was now erratic and I held on to anything I could reach as you fucked me restlessly.

“Fuck I’m coming!” I screamed as I felt my high bliss hit me again, but then just as I came, you pulled out of me quickly and I felt your warm spunk hit me on my hot and moist back and ass.

Once you were done and you let your last cum drip on to me, you slumped right next to me and you try to catch your breath.

“Did I hurt you?” You’re back again and this is the reasons why I would do these experiments only with you.

“No Kit…you never hurt me…” I caressed his warm bearded face and he opened his eyes.

“I still can’t feel my face…” you gave me a warm grin. Yes, you are my new high, my new escape and I don’t want anything to change that…


	4. Intoxicated bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want you to take all my pain away. I hear your voice whispering my name as you hold me into your strong arms. I don’t know why whenever my rage or anger consumes me; I get this way about you and I need you. Maybe you are my real-time stress reliever I try to deny and I just don’t know it yet. I’m sorry if these feelings are too deep but these feelings are real. It kills me knowing I can’t have you because you are so far away…

"Drink up" I hear your silky voice say as you place a shot glass in front of me.

 

Your arms are wrapped around my waist and I can feel your warm breath down my neck. I took the shot glass from you and turned to face you.

 

You gave me a cheeky smile as I downed my shot of vodka, feeling the burning go down my throat. You kissed my forehead and started to caress my warm face.

 

"You ready?" Your voice was low and soft. It was only me and you in our hotel room, but you wanted to stay quiet from the rest of the world. I gingerly nodded my head and felt your soft lips touch mine with a soft peck. It had been four months since we've seen each other since you left for filing and honestly I been the same since you left. The days were silent without the sound of your voice. My nights were cold as I lay in bed wishing you were next to me.  Finally you flew me out from America to spend a couple of days with you while you had time off from filming. I anticipated this day so much that I lost sleep over it.

 

You grabbed my hands and sat me down on the plush matters. You gave me another shot glass and pulled me into your naked lap.

 

It had been six months since we've done this. Our drunken love for each other were becoming much natural to us without any alcohol but tonight you wanted to celebrate and feel extra blissful.

 

You got yourself your own shot glass of vodka and together we took down our shot and I watched you through burned eyes as you gave a grimaced expression. The alcohol was coursing through my system. I can slowly hear my heart beating as you softly laid me down on the bed.

 

"I missed you..." Your voice was deep and silky and I can feel myself growing wet from hearing it.

 

I felt my drunken high fully kick in as you stared touching my bare stomach with your fingertips. I don't know how I got my shirt off, but all I could feel was your warm lips kissing and gently sucking at my nipple.

 

"You like that darling?" Your warm lips were over my breast and was making me wet. I moaned as I took my own hand and started to absently rub over my soaked clit. You moved my hand out the way and you replaced it with your own digits.

 

"Like that baby?" I hear your voice sounding like a whisper as you touched and rubbed at my soaked pussy. Your moaning in my ear saying how beautiful I feel and how wet I was for you. Just then you put two fingers into me and I gasped from the invasion.

 

"Oh my god..." I moaned loudly as you pumped into me and started scissoring your fingers inside me.

 

I was thrashing about underneath you but you held my body still with yours and I can feel my heat rising. You fingered me harder and pressed your thumb up against my throbbing clit. The vigorous finger fucking sent me over the edge and I screamed your name at the top of my lungs as I squirted all over your fingers, hand and forearm. I squirted so much that it went all over my thighs and over our stomachs. You coax me with sweet words as I tried to ride out my orgasm.  Just then we heard a loud banging noise and muffled cursing behind the hotel wall. We both broke out into fits of laughter as I was still trying to come down from my blissful orgasm.

 

You lifted up my trembling body and you sat up on the bed and you placed me on top of you in a sitting position. You didn't move us as I felt for your hard cock at my soaked entrance. Your eyes were glazed over and your face was flushed red. You softly kissed me and you let me straddle your hard cock but you didn't go inside me.

 

"I missed this..." you said gently to me as you caressed my face but I felt nothing but numbness.

 

"You missed feeling intoxicated?" I asked with a cocky grin. You only smiled at me as I can tell from your face expressions you were riding your drinks slowly.

 

"No...I miss holding you" you wrapped your arms around my waist. I can feel your dick probing at my soaked thighs and entrance as I sat facing your extended gaze.

 

"I miss touching you and kissing you...I just want to stay in this forever" I absently started to move my hips in small circular motions. I can feel my wetness seeping to your twitching cock. You never once went inside me. I started to long for it.

 

"I know you're saying this because you’re on a drunk right now... " I said softly ghosting over your warm lips.

 

"I would give up my whole career just to stay like this forever with you..." I deeply looked into his eyes and slowly took my hand and placed over your throbbing hard cock and took you half way through my tight and soaking cunt. I stayed this way looking deeply at you.

 

“I would give everything up for you…” You hissed deeply and started to hold on to my waist.

 

"No sweet heart...you say that now...but I know you'll miss your career…" I wrapped my arms up underneath your body and held you closer to me.

 

"You'll miss that drive...that natural high you get when you're performing..." I slowly and gently moved my hips in a circular motion, causing you to sigh and breathe deeply.

 

"You'll miss that feeling of losing yourself into a character...You'll miss that feeling, knowing that you’re using your body for entertainment..." I moved down further onto your hard prick. You let out a deep moan and I tried to catch my breath before I spoke again.

 

"...You’re deep and alluring voice captures anyone’s imagination…"I went further down onto your cock and I started to breathe deeply with you.

 

"...using your eyes to convey emotions and passion..." I closed my eyes and moan as you were all the way inside my moist and throbbing pussy. You closed your eyes I moaned loudly.

 

"Fuck Natalie..." I opened my eyes and I moved my arms and hands to capture your face, you opened your eyes to look at me. I kept my self still as I felt your cock throb inside of me.

 

"You'll miss that natural high when you're acting Kit...that’s why you’re doing it...it gives you a blissful rush...to perform...to be someone else..." I started to slowly go up and down and tighten my inner walls around your hard cock and you gave me such an expression, that your beauty defined you right then and there. I slowed my movements and had you stare at my face.

 

"If you didn't like this life...you would have stopped already...you've worked so hard for this life Kit...you wouldn't put up with all the other shit if you didn't like it..." I kept releasing and tightening my walls around you and it was driving you crazy.

 

"Please Natalie...fuck...Please..." you were flustered and I loved it when you were like this. I moved my hips up and down slowly on your hard cock.

 

"Is this what you want Kit? You like my nice wet cunt?" My drunken high was changing the way I feel, changing the way I thought and spoke. I never knew that I would be doing this to a man I met at a bar almost a year ago and staying with him through all the craziness that was his life.

 

"Fuck...yes...ride my dick...Natalie you’re going to make me cum...” I moved my hips up and down at a faster pace. I didn't think of coming this time. I wanted you so desperately  to cum for me and deep inside me.

 

I pulled you closer to my neck and chest and whispered and moaned in your ear to come for me, I whispered over and over that needed your come deep inside me. The slapping and smacking of my bouncing rang out through the hotel room and I gripped your cock with my inner walls, I was ready for you to cum.

 

"Fuck! Shit!" You yelled as I took hold of your trembling body and nuzzled you into my chest and arms as I felt warmth enter me. You came so hard and so deep into me that I could feel my cervix being pushed and you probing deep into it. My inner walls were still tight around you as I held you so close I can feel your thunderous heartbeat. I let my hands engulf in your hair as I kissed your sweated forehead. I started softly petting your soaked hair and whispering I love you in the sex and alcohol damped air. Just then we were abruptly broken out of our trance from another loud banging on a wall and a yelling of _'shut the fuck up'_ you angrily lifted your head from my sweated chest and banged back on the wall with your fist.

 

"Fuck you mate!" Your thunderous yelling rang out from your body and into the semi lit room and I could do was lean over in a fit of laughter.

 

You start to laugh as well and you cupped my hot and drunken face into your warm hands. Your cock was going flaccid out of me and I can feel you’re warm cum seeping out. But your laughter faded and you gave me a sorrow look.

 

"I have to go back to work next Tuesday" I processed your words through my hazed mind.

 

“I have to send you back home…I really don’t want to…” Your voice was low and deep. I gave you a light kiss on the lips and moved a sweated strand of hair out of your face.

 

"Let’s not talk about that right now sweetheart" I slowly reached between us and felt you grow hard again as I started to stroke your cock to life.

 

"Let's just enjoy our drunken love for tonight and talk about your work in the morning..."


End file.
